


Divine Intervention

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Series: Story of the Frost Lich [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Slavery, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Her plans are complete, the road way to the shadowlands lay open to her, but one still stand in her way.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Story of the Frost Lich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched the shadowlands cinematic like, a dozen times now, and this just popped into my head.

Ice Crown.

Such a simple name for a place with so much history. The crown of the castle made from ice. It did not truly capture the essence of it all.

Arthas, the Lich King.

Jaina, the Frost Lich.

Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen.

All three, including herself, had been made here. Risen from the blood of those they thought they could trust.

Her whole body shuddered at the memory.

_ “Oh my beloved we are just beginning. Together we shall rule this world as our own, and  _ nothing _ , will take you away from me again.” _

They had been such sweet words, not that it mattered much to her freshly risen corps, her soul bound to her own wife in the most twisted mockery of the words  _ till death do us part _ . It had been a miracle that she and her forsaken had escaped Jaina’s grasp at all. Only having been freed as Illidan Stormrage attempted to boil Jaina and Northrend into nothingness. 

Sylvanas shook her head of the thoughts. The past was just that, history, and nothing would stop her from taking the future. 

* * *

Jaina stared down at her in contempt. Her complete lack of regard for Sylvanas presence made the Banshee wish nothing more than to wipe that smirk from her wife's face. 

“My love have you finally come to your senses? I have so long awaited your return to my side.” Jaina purred seductively as she raked her eyes up Sylvanas form. 

She shuddered at the intensity of it. Her eyes closing as a specific memory returned to her. 

_ She wanted to scream. To scream at the sky and ask the gods what she had done to deserve such a cruel fate. She could feel Jaina’s hands traveling up her side, rubbing softly against her skin in a sick contradiction of their intentions. Open mouthed kisses were laid on her neck as her body was slowly moved into her wife’s desired position.  _

_ Yet she was powerless to stop it. Her will not her own but belonging to the corrupt sorceress atop her. _

_ “I do so love when your compliant for me…” Jaina husked as those hands dipped down… _

Her eyes snapped open just in time to avoid the pillar of ice that had been summoned below her feet. Jaina throwing her a dark smile as she summoned another forcing Sylvanas to dance across the ice as she tried not to get skewered. 

“Why do you dance away from me love? Do you not wish to join me?” Jaina asked her as she waved Sylvanas arrows from her face into the rock behind her. 

“I would sooner face my true death!” Sylvanas shouted taking a full step forward in defiance. 

That proved to be a fatal error. 

The moment her foot reached forward a chunk of ice suddenly spiked out of the ground trapping it their. Sylvanas stared at the ice in confusion for a moment before a look of horror crossed her face. Desperately she tried to take a step back but as she did so her other foot was caught. 

The panic on her face was palpable now as she tried to use everything at her disposal to try and break the ice. Her arows, her blades, her magic, nothing worked. Even the power of the Jailor seemed to glance off the ice. In a last ditch attempt she even pulled the bow off her back and smacked it like a hammer to little effect. 

Yet it was almost enough. Her toes could wiggle and if she could just get it a little more loose… 

She was so distracted that she failed to notice Jaina until the Frost Lich put a hand under her chin and gently tilted it up. 

And lords could Jaina stare into that look forever. 

Her lovers eyes so wide and vulnerable as she shook against Jaina’s hand. Those same eyes pleading silently, begging for Jaina to let her go, hoping against all hope that something would save her. 

“Oh my love if you could only see yourself as I see you.” Jaina said as she leaned over to whisper in Sylvanas ear. “So beautiful, so pliant, the prettiest wife a girl could ever ask for…” 

Then she pulled her hand away, watching as her wife’s head fell limp, but not before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She was so close now, closer than she’d ever been to her goal, but she paused.

Sylvanas head was shaking and not in the good way. Moments later her wife's head shot up as her laugh echoed across the citadel.

“Did you think me so weak, wife, that I would not anticipate you?” Sylvanas asked once she calmed. Her once meek face now prideful and sinister. “Somehow you seem to think you have the upper hand here when in fact you do not.”

“And how is that my beloved? I have you just as I want you, ready to rule at my side once more, how is that not the upper hand?” Jaina asked mockingly.

“Because I have attained power the likes of which you have never  _ seen! _ ” Sylvanas thundered as she thrust her hand forward purposefully. 

A moment passed.

Then another.

A third and Sylvanas was beginning to look worried. 

“The like of which you have never  _ seen! _ ” She shouted once more with the same motion. Only to stare in confusion as nothing happened.

A few feet away Jaina couldn’t help but let loose a laugh of her own. The hollow screeching noise booming into the valley below as she mocked her wife's misfortune. 

Now Sylvanas was truly starting to worry. What had happened to her powers? The deal? Why did the forces of death refuse her call?!

“Oh my beloved.” Jaina started as she wiped a non existent tear from her eye. “Did you really think I would take any chances of your escape? Did you think I ever stopped watching over you, guiding you, commanding you?” 

Sylvanas eyes briefly lit up with excitement as deep purple chains manifested in her hands. Only to then stare in horror as they turned a deep blue color and began to wrap themselves around her. Binding her to the floor before forming a loop around her neck that connected to another chain in Jaina’s grasp.

A coller.

Now truly immobilized Sylvanas could only stare in with sheer unbridled fear as Jaina slowly approached with her Lich staff in hand. The frozen remnants of frostmourne humming at the top as Jaina slowly brought the tip down against her forehead.

Their eyes met. Burning red to frozen blue.

“Please…?” She begged weakly. 

The two stayed like that for a moment. Their eyes connected, their souls mixing, a true moment of connection. And for a brief moment hope returned to her, a single tear falling down her cheek as the woman she loved held her very soul in the balance.

The wind stilled. The snow stopped falling. 

Then a gasp. A deep pulse of energy traveled down Jaina’s staff and into Sylvanas head. The undead elf falling over with a twitch as the chains around her dissipated.

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Before she stood tall and moved to follow her wife to the throne. She settled in her wife’s lap with a soft purr.

Her eyes now a frozen blue.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
